MHP3rd: Weapons
Weapons Weapon Trees Features * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It's back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for most weapons. * Gunlance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slams downwards and fires. This seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. * When using the Switch Axe, the infinite side swings attack can now follow on from the upswing; it also gains a new Poison Phial, which is purple in color. * The Switch Axe also gains a new Phial, a Stamina Reducing Phial which is blue in colour. * When using Heavy Bowgun, the player can now kneel down and then choose from specific ammo-types in their inventory. These specific Ammo types can be fired rapidly, and the amount of ammo that the Bowgun can hold will be greatly increased. However, the hunter is unable to move in that position. * Light Bowguns now use backhops and sidesteps instead of rolling. * The Bow also gains a new, bluish bottle. It has the stamina-reducing effect, similar to that of the Exhaust Shot used by Bowguns. * Bows also now have a radius area that indicates where arrow rain will land. * Bows can use an "arrow rain", which deals impact damage, but has a large delay between shot and impact. * Only nine of these twelve weapons are featured in the demo version; Gunlance, Hunting Horn and Bow are not available. * Armor spheres now give a single boost (+15) to a weapon's attack. If the weapon is further upgraded, this attack boost is lost, but can be regained by using another armor sphere. The type of armor sphere used (and the cost of upgrading) depends on the rarity of the weapon; for example, a Rare 7 weapon requires a Heavy Armor Sphere to improve, while a Rare 1 weapon simply requires a normal Armor Sphere. * Weapon stats and formulae seem to have been recalculated in order to be directly comparable between different weapon types; for example, the starting Great Sword has an attack power of 50. * Dual Swords now have a kind of Spirit Bar very similar to that of the Longsword. That Spirit Bar can only be raised while hitting a monster when the Dual Swords are in "Demonization" mode. When it is full, that Spirit Bar will start flashing red and white (like the Longsword's) and a red aura will appear around the hunter, which will disappear when the Spirit Bar becomes empty again. This Spirit Bar will start decreasing unless the hunter hits the monster again with the Dual Swords in "Demonization" mode. * Hunting Horns have been greatly modified, as Recital mode can be entered in the middle of an attack. The time it takes to play a melody has been greatly decreased as well, and simply attacking with the Hunting Horn will play notes (even when not hitting a monster). The player can then enter recital mode to play the song. * Hunting Horns also have a new, orange note. This is only available on high-end weapons, such as those of Brute Tigrex, High-Rank Zinogre, Amatsumagatsuchi etc. Gallery 1011202211c019630a251b9770-1-.jpg TYgcd48t7P5DrP9BZC67I85f6N6O45ed-1-.jpg DP85672I798W2H6HGT22JVv7iq5gguN6-1-.jpg BE3bNb2lWEdQ7UVcN9P76DGq4Rs6cjSu-1-.jpg EmqHINY2lUy4KXGuf9E7f34nC25sHwgy-1-.jpg Koulitemp-1-.jpg Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Weapons Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Weapons Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Weapons Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd